SmPC33
is the 33rd episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 422nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls are actors in a new movie. Synopsis The girls went to on a tour of the Period drama village where filming are conducting for a new show. Miyuki thought they were real demons and tried to stop them. But it was just a movie set and she was reprimanded by the director. The girls then saw a poster for a new movie and tried to imitate the characters. A director saw them and asked if they are interested in acting for the new movie. They agreed to it and wore their costumes. Pop transformed to a human and managed to convince the director that he want to act in the film. They began acting their roles however Pop stole the show and the director was impressed with him. Akaoni saw a commercial of the Period drama village and thought it is a real town for demons. He arrived at the place and wondered did he saw the Pretty Cures earlier. The director told them it is the finale and everyone got into their roles. Akaoni crashed the set and started destroying the place. Pop told everyone to stand together which Akaoni realized it is just a movie set. He sucked the Bad End energy out of everyone and the girls transformed. Akaoni turned a video camera into a Hyper Akanbe and merged with it. Hyper Akanbe was able to control the Pretty Cure's movements and started making them go forward, backwards and pause like a real video recorder. Pop arrived and tried to damage Hyper Akanbe but his sword got destroyed by it's hard body. Candy used the elephant decor to spray water on it which damaged it's system. The girls broke free and used Royal Rainbow Burst to defeat Hyper Akanbe and a new decor is collected. After Akaoni retreated, the film was completed but Pop took the video away so as to protect the girls' identifies as Pretty Cures. He told them he will edit the footage and return to the director later. A few day s later, the girls went for a screening of the movie in Cinema, but they realised that the Pop is the main focus and the girls' scenes were cut out totally.... Trivia *In this episode Pop transforms to Human for the first time. We have also seen him transform to other things, like Pegasus, buckler and can opener but the thing that makes that so special is that the Cures transformed to mascots in Episode 24, so they like switch places. *As for this episode, the parody from the television program in the 1970's is included,"Once again I have cut a worthless object," by Ishikawa Goemon on Lupin III and "Oh, how wonderful movies really are!" by Movie critic Mizuno Haruo on Friday TV Road show. *This is the fourth episode that the Akanbe eyecatch makes an appearance. Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Pop *Akaoni *Akanbe Gallery Sm.33.main.png|Pop as a Human ep33.oni.png|Akaoni shaking hands with the actor of Oni, the Japanese mythological demon. wall_smile_33_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 33 wallpaper Akanbe.ep33.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes